


Red Wine + Deals + Light

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [22]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angry Jack, Bad Parent James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Drugs, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Being an Asshole, James MacGyver's A + parenting, Poisoning, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020, so much whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: So another snippet of the Mac as Merlin universe, in my head this is going to be a separate fic (yes I know I haven't finished the first one yet). Written with this prompt in mind. Let me know what you guys think??? Sorry it's so short, but I do occasionally sleep, more soon and I got distracted writing another one if I'm honestWHUMPTOBER DAY 22No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawal
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Red Wine + Deals + Light

_“Let him drink it, if he’s so sure it’s poisoned”_ Oversight declared cynically glaring at Mac in the middle of the room.

 _“What, no I’ll drink it. It’s fine, Mac’s just overreacting.”_ Jack responded making to grab the drink out of Mac’s hand

 _“No, no…it’s fine. I’ll do it.”_ Mac said, taking the large red wine glass and putting it to his lips

Jack fumed and watched. Mac drank a large gulp and breathed deep

 _“I I II it’s fine…I made a mistake”_ Mac said staring at the glass. Oversight laughed and gestured for him to be taken away. But then Mac grabbed his throat, choking, making a horrible gurgling noise. He dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered with an almighty crash , the red wine spread out amongst the guests who leapt away from it.

Jack raced forward to Mac’s side, but Mac was suddenly very still, his breathing was shallow

 _“Mac, come on kid, stay with me. Wake up!_ ” Jack pleaded shaking Mac, but the boy didn’t move, he’d gone an unpleasant colour in less than two minutes, a deathly shade of white.

 _“Guards take them away!”_ Oversight snapped at his guests

 _“We didn’t do this.”_ Torrin said holding up his arms!

_“We’ve been framed, we want to find out who did this too. We’ll go with your guards voluntarily.”_

Oversight glared at them and gestured again for the guards to drag them away.

_“Son, what the hell are you doing?”_

Jack while his father had been deciding whether or not to shoot his guests, had gathered Mac up in his arms and was fast heading towards the door

_“He needs medical attention! He needs a hospital! He’s been poisoned...because of me.”_

_“Let the local hospital hand it, we can call an ambulance. We’ve got other things to do, we need to find out how this incursion occurred. There’s rules and protocol to follow, I need you here, to interrogate the prisoners.”_

Jack didn’t even need to look at Mac to have his answer, he could feel the kid starting to shake in his arms. Instead he looked back at his father briefly and simply

_“Fuck your rules, fuck your protocol. I’m out.”_

With that he smashed the door open with his boot and left. Bozer racing after him in his wake.

***

The Phoenix gala was always a big deal. It was something Oversight always insisted on, no matter what the circumstances. He always told Jack it was because of the world they lived, danger around every corner, so therefore it was about celebrating every minute of life they had. But Dalton knew his father better than that, he knew it was mostly about money and connections. Deals were brokered every year to line his father’s gala and kept the pockets of the foundation lined. How Jack hated all of it, the pretentiousness of it all, the sheer faff, the wanky annoying people. But he was expected to attend, to be at his father’s side and he would always due his duty.


End file.
